Transporting large, heavy loads from one location to another, usually with stops or vehicle transfers along the route, can be a difficult task. Oftentimes these loads are affixed on each end to an arm by bolts or other connecting devices. The arm is then affixed to a mobile device for moving the load from an initial point to a second point.
Once the load reaches the second point for loading aboard a different mobile device or any conveyance type, the bolt connections which connect the arms to the load must be removed and replaced by a different arm that suitably mates with the new mobile device. This occurs when a load must be transported along at least part of its journey by one mobile device (e.g., a rail car), and another part of its journey by a different mobile device (e.g., a truck bed). The available methods and techniques require connecting the arms to the load, transporting the load using a first mobile device, disconnecting the arms from the load prior to transferring to a second mobile device, reconnecting differently-configured arms for use with the second mobile device, and transporting the load using the second mobile device.
Schnabel cars are currently used in order to transport large loads from one location to another. A Schnabel car is a specialized type of railroad freight car or truck trailer, which is designed to carry heavy and oversized loads in such a way that the load itself forms a part of the car or trailer. The load is suspended between two wheeled vehicles by lifting arms attached to the wheeled vehicles. The lifting arms are connected to the wheeled vehicles by a pivot above an assembly of pivots and frames that carry the weight of the load and allow lateral and vertical adjustment of the load during transport.
When a Schnabel car or trailer is empty, the two wheeled vehicles are connected together and the car can usually operate at normal freight train or truck speeds. Some Schnabel cars include hydraulic equipment that lifts or horizontally shifts the load while in transit to clear obstructions along the car's route. However, Schnabel cars do not easily provide for the transfer of large loads from the Schnabel car to a truck bed, or from the Schnabel car to a Schnabel truck trailer, or for the transport of a load on a conventional rail car for a portion of the distance and then transfer to a truck bed or Schnabel trailer for the remainder of the distance. These load transfers between the various conveyance types require multiple steps (bolting/unbolting) at each transfer point.